Dear Nekura
by Nekura-Chan.XVI-Tales
Summary: -S.I.- Its funny isn't Nekura? One day when I was just minding my own business when 8 people from some video game decide to drop on me! Now, until I find a way to get them home, I have to each them about almost everything in the entire Earth! if only we never went into that room... Hmm? Did i not tell you?(RE-MODIFIED 1ST CHAPTER) *DISCONTINUED*
1. Letter 1, Prologue

**before you even get a little confused, this is A. a self insert. & B. a Vesperia fic.**

**FYI, I'm not even going to put any disclaimers, Because for uno reason only**

**I DONT OWN THEM!**

* * *

Dear Nekura,

Its funny isn't Nekura? One day when I was just minding my own business when seven people from some video game decide to drop on me! Now, until I find a way to get them home, I have to each them about almost everything in the entire Earth! Except that they're from a video game, of course. Hold on…I should probably start from the beginning. Everything started getting weird at exactly 12:00am earlier:

I couldn't sleep obviously, again. How lonely can a single mansion get when there's no one around except yourself, your adopted brother and your German shepherd?

Extremely.

Mom and dad were still out at sea while I stayed here with my African-Indian Brother, Adrian. Mom and Dad never really swing by anymore. It started when they brought home Adrian and stopped after my birthday, my last birthday was my 9th birthday. so in other words, they basically abandoned us. Technology, I'm 20 but my birthday is so slow to come around. Oh yes! You haven't met Adrian yet have you? Well he's like 10 years old, but very knowledgable about things a fourty-five y.o. would know. However he still freaks out when his blood is drawn, so…he's still innocent, true I did say he's very…Educated, but he still doesn't know about **THAT. **Anyway, besides that he doesn't really seem adopted maybe it's just me but I honestly think hes like my own flesh and blood. Anyway, you most likey met him already. That, or you just avoided him. Anyway, about midnight like I said I couldn't sleep again cause that horrible dream kept me awake. You know, **THAT ONE**. Yeah well I suddenly heard the door crack open

"A-Aj?"

"yeah? What, can't sleep either?"

"yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"N-No!"

"you sure?" I asked playfully as I jumped out of bed and grabbed a bunch of blankets "Come on, lets go in THAT room!" I said mysteriously "Dude! We don't even know if it's a room,"

Wait- Hold up, I haven't told you about THE ROOM. Well then, I can't tell you yet. Perhaps in the next letter!

Bie!


	2. Letter 2, The Room and The Book

Nothing much to say,

if the picture was from a different anime then I'm truly sorry...but that is what A.j. looks like.

* * *

Dear Nekura,

So where was I…Oh yes, so about that room.

It was snowing non-stop that morning so naturally no one went to school, it was very quiet there so I grabbed a random book and decided to read. I had no idea how much time went by but knowing that the sun was setting it was probably around 5 or 6, I then heard Adrian's footstep's running towards the couch. "Sister! Sister!" he shook my arm "Yes Adrian." I replied turning a page, "Sister! You must come see!" he pleaded "First of all, I'm getting in a really good part of this book. Second of all, its A.j. Not Sister." "But Si- I mean, A.J. There's something you HAVE to see!"

"Do I Adrian? Do I?"

"Yes, yes you Do."

I lifted my head and looked at Adrian, sighing I closed my book "uuurrgggg, Fine. Lead the way!" perhaps I should have nurse check my arm tomarrow because he bolted towards the hallway almost pulling my freaking arm out! Anyways up the stairs we went until we went up a floor I never seen before, and we stopped at a door "hey… What's this place?" I asked "I think it's an Attic." He said, for some reason I felt nervous around this area "Go on, open it!" he said, "well…um…perhaps we shouldn't." I started, after a debate we turned around and walked back down stairs. Thing is, after we turned around I looked back and there wasn't a door anymore.

Alright, back to 12:00am. Me and Adrian walked up the same stairs and strangely the door was still there, I suddenly felt a strange sensation of chill's and excitement when I turned the nob and easily opened the door. I dropped all the blankets as a dusty, old room appeared; Adrian and I suddenly ran in looking through the old trunks, all of them were filled with books "Look A.j., these books have strange letters, I've never seen anything like it before."

"probably another many languages of the world."

"if there was I would've known about it because I just looked up a bunch of different languages yesterday and these are defiantly not ours."

"Gimme!" I said snatching the book away, I looked through it before I got a bit frustrated.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"wha?"

"seriously, you don't know how to read?"

"its not like you can read them."

"actually I can." Adrian seemed impressed and walked next to me, "I still don't really understand what it's saying." I grunted at him and sat down in the middle of the floor while he sat across me, "its like a riddle of sorts," I started

_Do what has been undone,_

_And bring back what has been sacrificed_

_From Winter to Spring bring back the Summer to Autumn,_

_And served their ties to bring back what has been lost._

"I bet you just made that up," Adrian smirked, "Did not!" I shouted, _"I don't understand. Why doesn't he believe me? Whatever, he need to go to bed anyway." _ We soon left after that, I yawned as I dragged myself to bed. So that's basically what happened, sure it might've just some silly words but had I known what I done maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Bie!

* * *

"*gasp* Yuri!"

"There's too many!"

"Don't give up, Brave Vesperia never Gives up!"

"Karol's Right!"

"Sheesh old man, stop giving cheesy speeches."

"urg, that really hurt."

"Are you alright Yuri?"

"Woof!"

...

..

.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Wow A.J. maybe you shouldn't have read those words... anyways Next Time! A.J. and Adrian find out who they've just summoned!

tehe! sucks for them we all know who they are XD


	3. Update Skit-Challange of the Day!

Update Skit: Challenge of the Day.

Clizie: If your confused with the 2 letter after A.J. said "Bie!" I realize that 'Bie' is spelled 'Bye' is A.J.'s own way of saying it because we all know saying "Bye" is so last year. and who is this Nekura?! well, not me. just because Nekura is my pen name doesn't mean its actually me.

A.J.: I feel like you insulted me...

Clizie: Shut up, the spotlights on me.

A.J.: :'(

Clizie: anyway... after each letter there will either be the end of the Chapter, or, First or Third person view. a good example is Chapter 2.

A.J.: Challenge of the day! in chapter two after the letter there Was 8 people talking, can you name them who said what in exact order?

Clizie: the rules for each chapter is you can either pm me which order or review which order you think. I will announce who got the order right when enough people responded. however, i must have your FF pen name or for guests i need you to make up a name. remember, if your name says Guest or Anonymous and you get the question right it will not count.

A.J.: the Reward varies depending on the themed question, since this is our first 2 chapter the reward will be minor. for example, the reward for this challenge who gets it right needs to decided the next two pairings. Flynn is already taken by yours truly! and Yuri and Estelle are already together, so that leaves Repede, Karol, Judith, Raven, and Rita for the taking.

Clizie: Thank you A.J.! GoooooooooD Luck!


	4. Letter 3, HIM!

Dear Nekura,

So how was your day? Me? Oh yeah, mine was fine. It's not like EIGHT PEOPLE FELL ON MY AND CRUSHED ME TO DEATH! No, I completely fine.

Its Sarcasm, you should know this by now.

Anyway, so after we slept me and Adrian got ready for today, a teacher went to work to find the whole school ripped to shreads. Dragging my lazy Ass to the bathroom, Winter greeted me "Hey, Girl." I lazily pet our German shepherd, looking into the mirror I suddenly freaked out because my brown hair was as huge as an Afro. I quickly brushed it down and put on my clothes, it was a long sleeved pink tinted shirt with a black vest, for my bottom's I wore a grey plaid skirt with black leggings. As for accessories a pink and grey tie and black headphones, 0% of the time I have no music on. I walked out and rolled my sleeves up to my elbow, Adrian walked out in a similar outfit only with a Ne-Yo hat, black pants, black and white tie, White vest, & a black Shirt. His sleeves had been rolled up too, truthfully he looked like a mini Ne-Yo.

Only cuter.

"Copy-Cat." I smirked

"Race ya!" he said bolting towards the stairs, I watched him go and if this was an anime I would've sweat dropped because I walked across the hallway and pressed the button to the elevator.

I walked towards the door and put on my goth boots, yeah so what if I have black boots? I liked them because they have chains on them! Anyway Adrian suddenly walked down and looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, oh man Nekura! You should've seen his face! Trust me, it was priceless! Anyway after 10 minutes we finally walked out the door, I waved to Winter as me and Adrian walked away. we were walking to the bus when Adrian looked up and just stared I looked at him strangely "whats wrong Adrian?"

"can people fly?"

"no, if they did they would probably be thrown back down by the gravity of earth."

"so… they'd freefall?"

"yeah."

"oh, that makes more sence. Hey A.J.?"

"Yes?"

"you should move."

I was about to ask why when I heard screaming and looked up before everything blacked out.

So… yeah, in the next letter I'll tell you what happened

Bie!

* * *

_A.J. opened her eyes, she looked around to see she was strapped to a surgery table. she tried wiggling her hands out only to fail, a bright light shone infront of her eyes as she squinted them, looking to her left she saw HIM. she gasped in horror, she looked at his piercing Gold eyes. He Smirked as she felt a sudden surge of pain run through her body. she screamed in pain when she felt like something was ripping out of her chest, she suddenly found it hard to breathe. her vision went blurry, and she felt nothing but pain._

_"Too think, you've been under my nose all along..."_

_she screamed_

* * *

**Clizie: Wow! that's some dream huh A.J.**

**A.J.: you do realize that I have to live that dream!**

**Clizie: Indeed my dear OC, Indeed. don't worry, after this fic you won't have this dream at all!**

**A.J.: Really!**

**Clizie: No, its already inpanted in you memory. I mean, I Can't just go hire Namine! do you know how much she charges?!**

**A.J.: Won't it be worth it?**

**Clizie: NO! anyways, please RR and take this time to try out the Challange of the day.**

**A.J.: In chapter two after the letter there Was 8 people talking, can you name them who said what in exact order?**

**Clizie: good luck and Happy writing!**

**A.J.: that doesn't make sence.**

**Clizie: YES IT DOES!**

**A.J.: Bie!**


	5. Non-Letter 1, Costumes

this chapter is going to have the letter last, so I guess its pretty special...

* * *

_A.J. opened her eyes, she looked around to see she was strapped to a surgery table. she tried wiggling her hands out only to fail, a bright light shone in front of her eyes as she squinted them, looking to her left she saw HIM. she gasped in horror, she looked at his piercing Gold eyes. He Smirked as she felt a sudden surge of pain run through her body. she screamed in pain when she felt like something was ripping out of her chest, she suddenly found it hard to breathe. her vision went blurry, and she felt nothing but pain._

_"Too think, you've been under my nose all along..."_

_she screamed_

* * *

Estelle opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but she could see that see was in a bedroom.

Wait What?

she didn't recall much but what she did was accurate as ever.

_Everyone was riding on Baul to Zaphias from their victory, sure it sucked that the blastia was gone but what mattered is that everyone was safe and going to work as one. but she felt a feeling of terror._

the rest was blank pretty, she got up and some clothing was laid out on the bed with a note

Your dress was pretty torn up so these clothes should fit, it may be a little small, but hey it was my costume from 2 years ago. I was your age.

A.J.

"that was nice of her, or him..." she replied to herself, it was a beautiful dress she had to admit. surprisingly it came on with ease. she decided to leave the bedroom, however she was tackled by a dog. no it wasn't Repede, but a light and dark brown dog. it licked her face like it was happy to see her, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Winter!" a voice called it was female and immediately the dog raced over towards the voice, Estelle followed the dog towards a metal wall. the dog stopped and placed her paw on a button with an arrow going down. Estelle almost jumped when the door opened to reveal a metal box, Winter walked inside and waited. Estelle assumed he was waiting for her so she walked inside, the metal door closed on them as Winter pressed a button with a star. Estelle wasn't expecting it to drop down, she grabbed onto the metal bar and held on till it stopped, the metal door opened and Estelle walked out to smell bacon.

"I swear Winter, your using the elevator now?" a voice laughed "Is that what that metal box is called?" Estelle asked however a girl suddenly ran towards her "OMG! Your Awake! and wow! my costume looks awesome on you! wow, you look strangely realistic. I feel so strange talking to you I mean, Wow! I never knew that your actually real!" this girl was talking so fast it almost scared Estelle but the last thing she commented hung in her mind "well of course i'm real!" she said before the girl suddenly got serious "crap. I forgot..."

"What the Hell is this?!" a voice raged in shock and horror

* * *

alright, so Estelle's, Rita's, & Judith's costume's are the one's from the costume pack "Strongest" I would suggest going on Google and looking up:

Tales of Vesperia costume pack Strongest

type those words and look for them on images. using yahoo and bing is also recommended but other sites I would defiantly NOT go to.


	6. Letter 4, Clizie(PART1)

srry i haven't updated in a long time, i got the serious case of writers block. so yeah,

this chapters gonna be longer because I've been avoiding these stories lately.

Clizie (part1)

* * *

Dear Nekura,

This has got to be the worst day ever!

well, not entirely

Estelle had just woke up and Winter brought her down, I got really excited and stuff before a certain dark haired man was snooping THROUGH STUFF HE SHOULDN'T! anyways this is what happened:

"What the Hell is this?!" Yuri raged in horror and shock, I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Unfortunately, Fate wasn't exactly on my side today. "Oh no...crap, um...how do I explain this."

"Omigosh, that's... that's..."

"Alright, I gonna be straight with you but..."

_10 minutes later..._

Yuri was still in aftershock but he kinda understood. I think. now Estelle...

well, Estelle. she was a different story

surprisingly she thought it was cool, but after all this is Estelle we're talking about. after a few minutes i realized the bacon was still on, "Damn it!" i yelled, rushing towards the stove i ran the cold water and steam fogged up the kitchen i coughed and looked at the burn bacon. i could feel my eye twitch  
"another burnt one...I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" i ruffled my hair in anger before giving up "oh! i'm no good." i slumbed, i rubbed my eyes and looked at Yuri's disgusted face "its...its just ashes!" he looked at me "Well. just order something on the phone! get pizza or something." I lazy replied, recieveing no response i looked at them unamused "Well, whats a phone?"

"Well my dear princess, its right over there."

"you mean that box thing-y?"

"yeah, until you can find a way back into your "Home" you best get used to this shit." Estelle looked at me wide-eyed at my words while Yuri looked at me darkly, i could tell something wasn't right "uh...i gotta be right back. if the rest come around just...tell them everything that happened and stuff." I quickly stated rushing towards the stairs i kept walking down until i reached floor 5 and went inside the nearest bathroom, looking in the mirror i thought i saw a different person smile at me

_They'll turn on you once they know who you really are._

"your wrong."

_Am I? *Fake gasp* look at that, your hand is trembling..._

"Your Wrong!" i screamed as the glass shattered, breathing hard i shook my head "Don't lose it, A.j._, just an illusion..._" the others might be okay, so i might be able to go to the library. I opened the door and walked in thought "why? Why did she have to appear now?" her Cheshire smiled flashed in my head,

*Whine* "Woof!"

I turned around to see a worried Winter, "I'm Fine," I smiled but she wasn't convinced, barking again i sighed

"You're always there for me aren't you Winter?"

"Woof!"

"It...It was Clizie... I'm sure of it." I said, I could see the seriousness in my friends face, and she could see that i was stressed out. thus she lightly grabbed my hand in her mouth and led me towards the music room, "what? want me to play for you?" i asked, with a bark we both entered the room. just looking at the black piano made my worries melt away, walking towards it i began to set up my area. stretching out my hands and legs i went into position [Bonnie Pink-Ring a Bell(Short-piano version)]. my fingers began playing away, and so did my voice.(music start.)

Reaching up for no man's land  
To take a breath and take a chance  
I walk a thousand nights to change the world  
Where to go? When to stop?  
Who to trust? What to say?  
Found them all, just need someone to share

It's now in the dusk every day to Carry what  
Ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go  
Living in the past is not the way to live  
I wish you could hear me say that I miss you

Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you're in the dark  
If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side

What has been in the mix too long?  
There's the peace when you're at war  
Heads or tails, You and I  
Light and dark, Ups and downs  
What has been in the mere goal? What's there to divide us?  
If you're hurt, cry and say can't you see your my other half

Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you're in the dark  
If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side

La na na na na na na Oh,

La na na na na na na

Oh, Oh

(Music End)

Winter howled in applause as i playfully bowed, thing is, the only thing that startled me was a pair of clapping hands mocking me.

"wow, for a spoiled little girl. you play the piano quite well." I turned around and noticed everything was surrounded by darkness, I could only see myself and another person. my eyes widened when i realized who it was, simply sat in a white chair. "What do you want Clizie?" i asked trying to be brave, but obviously trembled in fear. "My my! such rudeness coming from tiny little Aj! shouldn't i be treat with respect?" she pretended to sound hurt and sad.

"for everything you've done, you don't even deserve the slightest amount." i stated coldly, as she snickered i saw her change form. this time she looked like Judith "Oh! thats too bad, and i thought we could be friends!" she copied everything Judith did, that sweet smile hid complete evil. her voice sounded like a bird, only if you were me. she'd sound like a crow. "You can't fool me with that act." I replied earning a chilly laugh as she changed back into her evil self "I may not be able to fool you but i could with the others."

"What are you doing here?"

she then became dark and serious

"You know damn well why i'm here."

"I've realized that so, what. do. you. want?"

with intense speed she was infront of me

"I want their Shadows, you seen. their power is quite...Intimidating...and I've realized how much i need that power, so heres the deal. you give me their shadows and i'll leave you alone for always and eternity." Clizie held out her hand and flexed her fingers

"No."

"eh heh... Excuse me?"

"No. You never keep your deals. why should you now?" i asked, her face grew dim "You'd always strike a deal... what makes this so differently?" standing there i felt her smile and whisper in my ear

_You found a reason to live...haven't you?_

"hehehe...I warned you three times before. and now it seems like the only way to do so is to slowly take over your body."

"You won't."

"You underestimate my powers...I WILL do it, and you will be nothing. you will not have any control. you will not be able to fight this. you will not even remember anything. there, you'll float into my shadow and will be devoured by the spider that plagues everything in this world. tell, anyone and you will die."

* * *

**I feel like a jackass for not updating, anyways promotion is coming up so...you SHOULD understand. anyways Bie!**


	7. random chapter

Me: Ello! so Promotion is like NEXT WEEK! so i'm like really inspired for no apparent reason, which is cool.

Clizie: hello...

Me: Why are you here?

Clizie: 'cause i can.

A.J.: Hey there Alizabeth!

Me: What up brony! Shoot the disclaimer Clizie!

Clizie: urgggg... -Tales does not own any of the character's from TOV, Music, and so on. however i am forever stuck with these idiots...

A.j.: why so down in the clouds? i like it when you ACTUALLY try to act sweet.

Me: However i only own A.J., Clizie, Nekura, and Me!( not to mention mah Imagination)

A.J.: Spread the Love!

Clizie: Shut up, your already sounding like pascal

A.J.: I COULD DREAM CLIZIE!

Me: Another thing, i will be creating Mii a DeviantArt account so you guys could get a good idea of my OC's

* * *

_Previously..._

_Winter howled in applause as i playfully bowed, thing is, the only thing that startled me was a pair of clapping hands mocking me._

_"wow, for a spoiled little girl. you play the piano quite well." I turned around and noticed everything was surrounded by darkness, I could only see myself and another person. my eyes widened when i realized who it was, simply sat in a white chair. "What do you want Clizie?" i asked trying to be brave, but obviously trembled in fear. "My my! such rudeness coming from tiny little Aj! shouldn't i be treat with respect?" she pretended to sound hurt and sad._

_"for everything you've done, you don't even deserve the slightest amount." i stated coldly, as she snickered i saw her change form. this time she looked like Judith "Oh! thats too bad, and i thought we could be friends!" she copied everything Judith did, that sweet smile hid complete evil. her voice sounded like a bird, only if you were me. she'd sound like a crow. "You can't fool me with that act." I replied earning a chilly laugh as she changed back into her evil self "I may not be able to fool you but i could with the others."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_she then became dark and serious_

_"You know damn well why i'm here."_

_"I've realized that so, what. do. you. want?"_

_with intense speed she was infront of me_

_"I want their Shadows, you seen. their power is quite...Intimidating...and I've realized how much i need that power, so heres the deal. you give me their shadows and i'll leave you alone for always and eternity." Clizie held out her hand and flexed her fingers_

_"No."_

_"eh heh... Excuse me?"_

_"No. You never keep your deals. why should you now?" i asked, her face grew dim "You'd always strike a deal... what makes this so differently?" standing there i felt her smile and whisper in my ear_

_You found a reason to live...haven't you?_

_"hehehe...I warned you three times before. and now it seems like the only way to do so is to slowly take over your body."_

_"You won't."_

_"You underestimate my powers...I WILL do it, and you will be nothing. you will not have any control. you will not be able to fight this. you will not even remember anything. there, you'll float into my shadow and will be devoured by the spider that plagues everything in this world. tell, anyone and you will die."_

**Dear Nekura**

**My pencil sharpener broke so i'm writing this in pen,**

**Clizie showed up again...which obviously means that something happened to you. i haven't seen Adrian in a while, which is even weirder, he's stuck in his bedroom and won't open the door. makes me wonder what's going on, i mean i feel like i should remember something but i just can't get it... oh well, i've been checking up on Flynn *Blush* just writing his name makes me smile. ok... maybe i'm in love with a video character that probably won't even notice me, however i did take off his armor... Wait, YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA! i mean, sleeping in armor...is well.. Uncomfortable ya know... and, ahem... Anyways...heh he... um, lets just steer away from that. and well yeah... that's basically all i got for now so... yeah.**

**Yours Truly**

**A.J**

* * *

_"If anything, I would give everything to be with you..."_

* * *

_"Then be with me! Come back with me and everyone else!"_

* * *

_"_... i Wish i could tell you..."_

* * *

_"Damn it _! How long will keep these Secret's from us?!"_

* * *

_"Traitor!"_

* * *

_"Please...no...NO! NOOOO! HELP ME! HEELLLPPP ME!_

* * *

_"I Love you."_

* * *

"General Zero, Is I_t_ the one?"

"Yes, I've studied_ It _and it seem's to...Know the language of them."

"Th- That's Wonderful! but, The government is getting impatient. we need to bring_ It_ back for Testing."

"Don't worry, She had already started killing _It_. I'll bring _It_ in soon. However, _It's_ Dog is suspecting me..."

"Right, You never used the Memory wipe on it. you should do that soon."

"No, its quite fine. the dog is stupid and Unaware of me, However._ It_ summoned the Shadow-less from that wretched planet. Whoever created that game need's to be put to death."

"Yes Sir. I will Contact the Government and tell them less than one month."

"over and out." The man replied, he smirked as he sat in the car looking at the magnificent house. "Just keep doing what your doing kid. and we'll have that planet under our grasp."

* * *

this chapter was nothing special really. Just an Update, recap, future thingys, and suspision. so, like i said. Gonna put up DeviantArt account soon.. sooo bie!


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Me: i am sooooo sorry, theres bet too much crazy Sh* happening in mah life, anyways, i thought this fan fic would actually work with me but Alas...this isn't what I wanted...so! I will be rewriteing the entire thing! Yay, and this time i'll actually make it much better. that's all I gotta say on the fan fic... Ah! yes, my deviant account is

Riolu1200

so, I posted what_ Clizie_ would look like and about _Aj_..._Aj_ is still a work in progress, but one of her appearances is posted on. including _~N~ _. so Be Prepared! and No worries, because the last two phase's was a Lion king Reference. anyways-

Aj: Bie!

Me: SHUT UP AJ!

* * *

:3


End file.
